Off To The Races
by Seventyjane
Summary: If anyone was to see her today would they recognize her? Would they know that the person staring back at them was Hermione Granger? The taste of cherries lingered on his lips and the scent of vanilla hung in the air.Draco needed to know her. Dramione.


This is just an idea I've been playing around with I wrote this in hopes to turn it into an actual story instead of just a one-shot but I'm not sure of what to do. Hope you enjoy it I will hopefully be putting up a second chapter if all go well with this!

Known Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Don't like don't read!

**Title and inspiration for the story are from the Song: Off To The Races- by Lana Del Rey **

* * *

><p>Studying her reflection, Hermione twirled a swirl of hair in between her fingers. Her glamour charms had become a nightly ritual she had become accustomed to. With a quick swish of her wand she could feel her magic working through her body, changing the tone of her skin to a nice honey glow, changing her hair shades darker than usual, almost black. The curls of her hair tightened into frizz free spirals giving her some messy volume similar to sex hair.<p>

Sex hair always helps.

She placed a shade of cherry lip gloss over her lips giving the soft petals a light tint of red that they craved. Placing her wand to the apple of her cheek she said an incantation that would apply a light amount of rouge. Doing the same for the other side she was thankful she had a wand to do all the work. She was never the type of girl to wear makeup but her line of work required it. She was sure if she were to do it the muggle way she wouldn't get the same results.

It was almost time. She slipped off the towel covering her very revealing work outfit. Hermione sprayed a dash of vanilla perfume on the top of her breasts. Smell was trivial but she liked to have it on even if they never cared to smell it. It was simply for her own enjoyment. Standing back in the full length mirror she admired her figure, her black lace bra clung to her tightly giving her enough lift, her stomach was flat and smooth, below her navel was her skirt, short enough that just the right amount of cheek showed to keep them wondering.

Their eyes liked to roam from her black glitter heels and up her legs.

Her reflection wasn't the one she was used to seeing. She would never get used to seeing herself this way. If anyone was to see her today would they recognize her? Would they know that the person staring back at them was Hermione Granger? Would they know one-third of the golden trio was standing before them? She wasn't the same person she was back then. She had grown up.

Hermione grabbed her Venetian mask and tied it around the crown of her head just underneath the top half of her hair to hide the silk ribbon. Her mask was her most cherished item. Made of black metal and encrusted with crystals in between small spaces of filigree, the mask was delicate with an intricate design that framed her coal lined eyes well.

Slipping on her black lace gloves there was a warmth on her wrist indicating that it was time. Time to push pass her innocence, time to pretend it was all a dream, time to let them see. Time for their cruel fantasy to begin.

* * *

><p>He couldn't see it but as soon as he stepped pass the threshold of the club he felt it. A strip of light mist settled around his eyes covering his identity. Looking down at his white tuxedo blazer an 'M' written in script was branded on the pocket over his heart. He looked over to his companion to see that he also had a script 'M' on the pocket of his blazer. They had been told to wear white because of the status of their wealth. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were known heirs throughout the wizarding world but that had changed as soon as they were given their full inheritance they were now considered billionaires by muggle standards.<p>

Blaise had heard about this particular night club that took part in illegal gambling, and desirable strippers. The cost to join the establishment was well over forty thousand galleons. He had no idea how his friend had got him into forking over so much money to see strippers and gamble when they could have very well just went to Vegas. But here they were in the magical community of southern California in a wizarding gentlemen's club.

Once it was confirmed they were part of this prestigious gentlemen's club they were to come up with an alias, both had worked hard to come up with a pseudonym. Turns out coming up with a whole new name wasn't an easy thing but eventually they came up with names that rolled off their tongues. Blaise decided on using his favorite step-fathers first name and the name of his own patronus; Jensen Hawk. After many long hours mauling over his own name Draco decided to keep the constellation tradition up and had decided to use the name of a muggle poem he had once read; Cepheus Raven.

Before they could walk further into the club they were greeted by a woman in a silver and white mask with chestnut straight hair, carrying two drinks on a silver platter, she was dressed in a white beaded bra and white skirt that stopped at the ending curve of her ass, Draco's eyes travelled down her legs to her silver stilettos she was rather stunning. Just as both men's eyes settled on her face they noticed angel wings expanding from behind her. They were small flowing wings with feathering tips that touched down at the sides of her hips. Draco stuck in his trance reached toward the wings, the tips of his fingers fell through the feathers, and a cold mist swept across his hand as he pulled it back to his side.

The woman giggled at his reaction. "There not real. Just a simple charm." Handing both men their drinks she said "Welcome to Mist."

Draco and Blaise gave her a nod as they eagerly, drank the alcohol. As the burning sensation went down their throats and into their veins they instantly felt a thin blanket of warmth wash over them calming their nerves.

"Goody. My name is Nyx. What might be your names gentlemen?" She said in an elegant tone.

Blaise took the woman's hand in his and gave it a light kiss "The name is Jensen Hawk and the pleasure is all mine love."

Draco rolled his eyes at his friends feeble attempt to woo the lady. As the woman looked to him he introduced himself. "I'm Cepheus Raven pleasure to meet you."

"That's an interesting name. Very unique Mr. Raven." She looked both men up and down. English and very good looking she thought. "Follow me."

Nyx turned around and with a wave of her wand they were facing a cylindrical walk way lit by ice blue lights. Draco could hear the bass of music behind the steel doors, as soon as they were close enough the double doors opened to welcome them to their diabolical rapture.

Observing their surroundings, there were many members in black sporting the same letter but in white. Draco assumed the script M was the initial of the club. Cigars and liquor occupied most hands while other groped at dancers and waitresses. Many crowded around tables that looked to be black jack, craps, and roulette tables all emitting a mint blue glow. Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling each one just a few feet from the other. Posh white lounge chairs were scattered in dark corners around white tables with silver poles in the middle and naked girls with the same angel wings were stripped of their clothing before all the men. Basking in their new sanctuary Blaise and Draco felt a disturbance to their thoughts as a feminine voice spoke to them.

"Slow down boys there will be plenty of time to enjoy the festivities once you've had a tour and the rundown of the rules."

"What exactly are the rules?" asked Draco. As far as he knew he was Draco Malfoy he didn't follow the rules.

"This club is strictly members only. Now that you both have your membership stamps you can apparate to the lounge you were just in and enter into the club. The lounge is the only apparation point in the club."

"Where exactly are these membership stamps you speak of?" asked Blaise

"When you took the serum I had mixed into your drinks, your patronus was imprinted into your skin. Which is located on your wrist."

Draco and Blaise looked at their wrists. Draco had a silver circular imprint of a dragon on his porcelain skin just underneath the palm of his right hand. The dragon moved slowly letting out a puff of fire that feathered his skin. Draco gave a shudder as it reminded him of the dark mark that he had taken so long ago. Although the looks were different the feeling of it was all the same.

"These are permanent?" Draco questioned.

"They will become transparent during the day and only ignite when you enter the lounge." She paused then continued. "We don't want members to know each other's true identity which is why we have the masks. People here are shady when it comes to wealth while you are present in the club your mask will stay on."

As Nyx turned away from them and began walking. They took it as their cue to follow. "You two gentlemen are platinum holders you have access to any part of the club as you please including our glass rooms."

"What's in the glass room?" they both asked.

"The glass rooms hold our most appealing dancers." She said turning to face both men. "Each platinum member gets their own room with their own dancer. There's no one else to interrupt your tranquility and you won't have to share."

Draco and Blaise looked towards each other with a slow turn of the head and raised brows. Both were eager to get to these rooms that were only meant for them. They walked in between the tables of the clubs gambling ring to get a good look at the fun.

"Over here you can bid as high as you want. Silent bets can also be made through our other servers' just rub the emblem on your wrist and the nearest server will play your game for you while you enjoy other festivities."

Draco looked at the members that surrounded the tables making note that only a few were wearing white while the majority wore shades of black. He relished in the thought that he was part of the elite group of platinum holders. Malfoys never settled for less.

Moving pass the tables they went to the center of the room where a cylindrical fish tank sat in the vicinity of the bar.

"Drinks are always on the house so feel free to down as much poison as you want."

They followed the lively like angel around the round bar coming to what looked to be elevator doors on the outside of the tank. The doors opened with a bing and they stepped inside. Ascendant from the ground they looked at various different fish that swam around them until they succumbed total darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>*2 hours earlier*<strong>

Passing through cold corridors she made her way to his office. Her heels barely made a sound as she walked down the red velvet carpet. He had requested to see her. She must not be here today if he requested Hermione's presence. They never met this early it was always in the wee hours of the night when his wife gave into sleep.

Hermione slowed her pace to get her breathing in check. Stopping in front of the double doors she secured the knot on her black silk robe. He wasn't going to get her tonight. She was no longer going to play his games any more. If he wanted a quick fuck before she started her work he was mistaken. Before Hermione could place a finger on the gold handle of the door, it swung open inviting her to try and resist temptation.

She rarely visited his office. They would always meet up in her apartment or at a lavish hotel in West Hollywood. The clearing was huge with ceiling high arched windows. The mahogany built in shelves caught her eyes as there was so many of them filled with books and different artifacts that she assumed he collected from his travels. The floors were made of wood so glossy that she nearly slipped walking further into the room until she managed to set foot on the accent rug. It was only moments before her eyes finally settled on him.

There he stood leaning on the front of his desk. Ares stood tall in his titanium grey tuxedo suit, black ribbon out lined his lapels and pockets complete with a black dress shirt and silver tie. His short black hair mimed the likes of James Dean. His facial features were the makings of a Greek god. Completely flawless. He was definitely the epitome of Temptation.

"Hello 'Moine?"said Ares as he slowly came up to her like a predator stalking its prey.

"Good Evening Ares." Hermione stood confident readying herself to resist his interaction.

Ares stood an arms length away from her as his fingers traced Hermione's jaw line. Hermione let out a shaky breath of air at the touch of his hand. He was breaking her wall down.

"Always so proper." He mused. "I see you're ready for show?"

Ares brought his finger down to glide across her the opening of her robe that bared a little of her chest and down to the knot of her robe. The soft fabric being pressed firmly to her skin sent warmth to her center. Her wards were wearing down she would give in soon.

"I-I was just getting ready when Jezelle said you sent for me." Hermione stood at a stance as Ares circled her walking with his hands clasped behind his back. Watching him walk in circles brought her to her senses and soon she became displeased. "What is it that you want from me?"

As soon as the words left her mouth his tracks stopped behind her. She would have hexed him if she had thought to bring her wand with her. She just had to leave it in her stupid bag! She could feel that he was close his body heat was radiating off him and on to her back. Hermione's skin tingled as his fingers swept across her neck removing the curtain of hair to the other side of her shoulder. Ares brought his head down and planted feather light kisses at the nape of her neck. Hermione let out a small moan as his tongue grazed the area a little ways behind her ear and sucked. She didn't feel his arms come around her waist but the second her silk robes slid down her shoulders and on to the floor she was done for. His actions spoke volumes. He wanted her. If he wanted her then he would have her. Damn it all to hell, she couldn't resist his gentle touch.

* * *

><p><strong>*Present Hour*<strong>

Before they could reach their wands Blaise and Draco were greeted by a bright red light. The enclosure of the tank was no longer at their regard. Staring down the maroon colored hallway they failed to notice there guide had walked out until she poked her head back in.

"Come on. Don't be scared."

Draco scowled. "I'm not scared. The sudden darkness caught me by surprise."

"Sure Dra- Raven" said Blaise catching himself before he uttered his friends' name.

"Sod off Hawk."

Both friends followed behind again. "This particular floor is known as the red floor. There are rooms for those who want to stay the night or an hour or two. Just use your imprint hand to open the door if the door doesn't open its occupied. US currency is eight hundred a night or nine hundred by the hour." She said with a wink towards Blaise.

Passing numerous rooms they came upon another elevator that led them to another floor. The green floor, this particular floor housed massage parlors, as well as a steam house, and pool but the best part for Draco and Blaise were the naked women that roamed the corridors. They stepped into the elevator one last time before they could step out Nyx stopped them.

"This is the level of the glass rooms. You will enter the room you so wish to make your own. Tap your wand twice on the side table and utter the drink you wish to have. If there is a particular dancer you enjoy ask her name. It's entirely up to her if she wants to keep dancing for you and you only. Otherwise another dancer will be at your beckon call." Nyx scrutinized them once again and looked a gaze with Draco. "This is where I leave you Mr. Raven and Mr. Hawk."

Nyx stepped aside to let Draco and Blaise out of the elevator. She stepped back in and with a smirk on her face said "I hope you enjoyed the tour."

Just like that she was gone and they were left alone in the hallway.

"That was mysterious wouldn't you say?" said Blaise.

Draco just gave a nod of his head. He turned to observe there location and found they were in a hallway with black glass walls and chandeliers down each hall were multiple titanium doors.

"Great how the hell do we know which room we need to go to?" said Draco as he looked down the hall to his left and to his right. Blaise walked up to one of the doors and tried to open it but as soon as he set his hand on the knob a shock was sent to his fingers.

"Fuck!" He said holding his hand.

"Ha. That was smart." Draco said with a smirk. A glow caught his attention from the center of the door as he moved closer to observe it he noticed a medallion with a hissing serpent on the door. Draco looked at other doors and found a vicious wolf, a boar, a eagle, and a hawk decorating the doors as well.

Motioning to Blaise he said "Come here, try opening this one." He said pointing to the door with the Hawk.

"Go to hell Malfoy, I'm not getting shocked again!"

"Just try it. I think these doors are charmed to our Patronus."

Blaise looked at Draco with a look of resentment and slowly placed his hand on the knob. When nothing happened Draco clapped his friend on the back and began to look for his own room as his friend slipped into his room. Draco looked at over twenty doors before he found his. Coming to the door straight at the end of hall he entered into the room coming face to face with his own reflection.

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe she let him do that to her. He had her once again wrapped around his finger. They had made love in his office although it was good she didn't know how long she could keep this charade up. He always made it seem as if they were in a relationship like she was the only one he would ever love. He would make love to her and only her. He would someday make her his wife. Hermione felt cheated.<p>

For the past year she had been clutching the coat tails of this man. She wanted it to stop but he always had his way with her and she always welcomed the lust with great need. Ares was in love with the Hermione Granger he had created not the Hermione Granger who helped save the wizarding world from a sadistic insane dark wizard. She may be conflicted with her image but she knew that the real Hermione Granger was in there somewhere…

She couldn't help that she loved him.

Hermione walked down the dark corridor to her assigned glass room for the night. Nyx had called to her and now she had to go into show mode. Walking to the end of the hall she stood in front of a glass wall avoiding her reflection in the black glass. She readied herself by taking a deep breath to settle her nerves. It didn't help. She would go into the room fired up but at least she could dance away her nerves the only downside was it would be a stranger she danced for.

Hermione muttered her password to get in the room. Passwords were a requirement to prevent other dancers from stealing customers. A vortex developed in the wall light as air inviting her to come in. Hermione stretched her arm through the eddy to turn out the rooms light and soon music that fit her current mood began to play…

Walking in the glass room Draco was startled by his reflection of not just one of him but several other images of him came that came to his view miming his movements. The glass room had multiple mirrors just a like a dressing room to see every angle of one's body. As Draco walked further in to the room in front of one of the mirror was a small catwalk with a shiny silver pole in the middle. The room was dimly lit and as far as he could tell the only way for anyone to come in was through the door he just entered. For her to just walk in through the door would certainly be a buzz kill. Draco tapped his wand twice as the witch had instructed and summoned a glass of scotch. He sat down on the leather chair at the center of the room just five feet away from the stage, dropping his wand in the process.

* * *

><p>The lights went out and music began to play. Once the clapping of heels was heard a purple light came on.<p>

'_My old man is a bad man but I can't deny the way he holds my hand and he grabs me, he has me by my heart…'_

The woman came out in a black lace bra and black skirt and gloves. Her heels clapped on the catwalk as she made her way to the pole. She walked with a familiar confidence as her chin was held high with her eyes looking down on him.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her body was smooth in the under glow of the purple light. Draco's eyes travelled from her heels to her beautifully masked face. Glimmers of light shined from the crystals of her mask. The Venetian style mask fit well on her covering the surrounding area of her eyes and forming tear drop slits that flared into fine elegant tips ending just past her eyebrow. Her eyes were dark with makeup she probably didn't need. Her lips were full and glossy.

She was definitely worth all he had spent to join this club. Draco observed her movements as she walked around the pole giving him a good look at what she had to offer. When the beat picked up she began to move her body to the music. She swayed her hips from side to side placing her gloved fingers on the flat of her stomach, just lightly grazing her soft skin.

" _light of my life fire of my loins be a good baby do what I want light of my life fire of my loins gimme them gold coins gimme them coins" _

Placing her back against the pole she wrapped her hands around the pole just over her head and slid down it with ease several times before wrapping her leg around the pole and gliding around it. The way she moved with such grace it sent a tug to Dracos manhood as she danced to the music.

* * *

><p>Hermione backed away from the pole and slowly took off each glove her arms. Bringing her bare hands down to the knot on her skirt, she rolled her tight stomach bringing more emphasis to her breasts as she untied the knot. Before she knew it she was in her black lace underwear. She noticed the gentlemen before her sink low into his chair. Probably to hide his erection she thought.<p>

While the gentlemen observed her she observed him as well. The white suited man was a platinum holder. Definitely a high roller. He was probably just like all of them always wanting more than they could have. Any minute he was going to jump out of his seat and have his way with her. She was sure of that.

* * *

><p>As she moved with the music Draco was intrigued by what she might have up her sleeve. Most dances he had seen were all the same but somehow her dancing was different. The curves of her body moved and sashayed to every beat. She made it into a beautiful work of art. She got down on all fours and seductively crawled her way to the edge of the stage flinging her hair about.<p>

"_Because I'm crazy baby… I need you to come here and save me. I'm your little scarlet starlet, singing in the garden kiss me on my open mouth…."_

When the little minx thrashed her hair about it became a mix of sex infused curls. Her wrap around her waist was gone and he could see the curve of her bottom spilling from underneath her black laced underwear. Draco found this attractive as hell. She was definitely different when it came to lingerie. She went for simple and sexy. She wasn't too racy.

"_My old man is a tough man, but he got a soul as sweet as blood red jam, and he shows me, he knows me, every inch of my tar black soul…"_

The dancing beauty climbed the pole as high as she could and swiftly wrapped her leg at the highest point of the pole letting her body slide against the cold steel manipulating her body to wrap around the pole sending her body down in an upside down spiral. Before reaching the floor she gently set her feet down first lifting her top half at a standpoint. She stood slowly running her hand down her body from her breasts to the insides of her thighs with closed eyes and she felt herself up and then open then as if she was on a high.

She watched him as he watched her. Usually when she went down the center men would rush the stage but he stayed. Every once in a while he took a sip of his drink and licked his lips. Was he being cautious or courteous?

When he made no attempts to rush her she did something that was very out of character. She went to him instead.

"_Light of his life, fire of his loins, Keep me forever, tell me you own me, Light of your life, fire of your loins, Tell me you own me…"_

* * *

><p>Stepping away from the pole she slowly came down from the catwalk. She walked over to him licking her lips and swaying her hips. She stood in front of him slowly sliding each strap of her bra over her shoulders without even touching the clasp her bra fell away from her exposing her bare breasts. She grabbed his hands and placed one on each breast sliding his hands over and down her stomach to her hips.<p>

Hermione searched into his eyes as he touched her looking for false character. The masked gentlemen looked into her eyes as well. She wondered if he was doing the same as her. She wondered if he was trying to see who the splendor behind the mask was if the person before him was a dream. Something about this man seemed too good to be true.

His hands went from her stomach to the small of her back. He brought her in closer and kissed the mid section of her stomach. The kiss was hot on her stomach sending fire to the seam between her thighs. He stood from the chair as her head tilted back enjoying the kisses that were being feathered on the mounds of her breasts trailing across her neck and jaw line.

When his lips touched hers more heat spread through her like venom. Her lips swelled against his as he sucked and bit her lower lip making her moan.

* * *

><p>Draco was shocked that she let him touch her but that didn't stop him from pursuing further. When he kissed her stomach he thought she would stop him. When she didn't he went further planting wet kisses up her body, on her breasts, her neck, and face.<p>

As their lips touched he felt a surge of electricity course through his veins sending him into an erotic trance. Her hands ran through his hair massage his scalp. Draco broke their kiss have a look at her. Both stood with their chests moving up and down catching their breathes just simply staring at each other.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood there looking at the masked gentlemen. She wanted to continue but her love for another man over ruled the fling she wanted to have with this man before her. No matter what she felt as his lips pressed to hers she couldn't let that get in the way. She may be and adulteress but she wasn't going to let herself be passed around like the other girls at the club.<p>

She walked back up the stage and turned to look at the man. He ran his hand through his hair as if he was unsure of what to say. When she turned to walk back to the eddy he said "What's your name?"

She thought whether or not to give her name. He wouldn't know who she was anyway through her stage name and it wouldn't hurt to see him again. As she took out her wand and whispered her password she stood for a second and said her name.

"Scarlet."

* * *

><p>As she walked out of sight her song faded with one last note.<p>

"_You are my one true love_".

That's what he felt when he kissed her. Draco looked at his reflection in the surrounding mirrors. He was mystified by the masked beauty. He wanted to know more about her. The taste of cherries lingered on his lips and the scent of vanilla hung in the air. He needed to find out who the real girl was behind the mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review Please! :)<strong>


End file.
